1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device that moves a mass, and more particularly, to an apparatus with a spiral or arcuate track that launches a mass. The present invention may be used to launch objects into space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mass launchers are generally known. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,779 to Tidman, entitled “Method of and Apparatus for Moving a Mass,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,608 to Tidman, entitled, “Method of and Apparatus for Moving a Mass,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,964 to Tidman, entitled, “Method and Apparatus for Moving a Mass in a Spiral Track,” all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
While earlier mass launchers were serviceable, they did not permit higher gyration speeds because of structural shortcomings. For example, previous designs would have difficulty achieving higher gyration speeds because they would not be able to safely handle the forces imposed by those higher rotational rates.
Another problem facing previous designs is the aerodynamic or fluid dynamic drag. As the spiral track is gyrated at higher and higher speeds, drag would impose greater and greater loads on many of the components of the spiral mass launcher. Another problem facing spiral mass launchers is the lack of an adequate feed mechanism. One theoretical advantage of spiral mass launchers is their ability to provide a high rate of fire. However, previous designs could not achieve this advantage due to a lack of a suitable feed mechanism that would be able to deliver masses or projectiles into the mass launcher at requisite rates.
In adapting mass launchers to specific applications, those skilled in the art are continually in search of designs that are easy to fabricate and that reduce the loads on the individual components of the mass launchers to therefore increase service life.